


When someone loses their wallet things might get pretty Sirius

by F7onMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F7onMars/pseuds/F7onMars
Summary: "Inevitabilmente nella sua mente si crearono le possibilità più disparate sul perché di quella cifra. Forse il signor Black era un negoziante? O forse un malavitoso? E se fosse stato un corriere della droga? Lo avrebbero messo in mezzo per interrogarlo fosse successo qualcosa, solo per aver trovato il suo numero sul cellulare di uno spacciatore? Come l'avrebbe spiegato a sua madre?! Che ne sarebbe stato della sua carriera?! Chi si sarebbe mai fidato di un professore che aveva un mafioso drogato tra le sue conoscenze?!"AU Wolfstar con accenni Jily ambientata da qualche parte in Florida.





	1. Portafoglio

  
Poche persone possono dire di trovarsi veramente bene sul proprio posto di lavoro.  
Remus era una di quelle. Lavorare al museo lo faceva sentire utile e gli dava la possibilità di incontrare gente nuova ogni giorno. Non che fosse il tipo che faceva facilmente amicizia con chiunque; era più uno di quelli che si divertiva a osservare la gente e cercare di capire cosa pensassero davanti alle opere.  
Inoltre fare da guida alle scolaresche di ogni età era un ottimo allenamento per quando sarebbe riuscito a diventare professore. Imparare a zittire e mantenere l'attenzione di un gruppo di ragazzini col cervello in vacanza era una delle cose più difficili che avesse mai sperimentato, anche se quei pochi bambini interessati provocavano soddisfazioni incredibili.  
Adorava quel lavoro ma non avrebbe voluto rimanere dentro quelle mura per tutta la sua vita; era ottimo come modo per guadagnare i soldi per la retta universitaria. Oltretutto era sempre una buona scusa per non uscire con Lily ogni santissimo sabato sera.  
Avere come coinquilina la sua migliore amica del liceo era splendido, fino a quando Lily si era messa in testa che lui dovesse uscire più spesso perché, secondo lei, era depresso. Da quel momento la sua migliore amica era diventata peggio di sua madre.  
Grazie ai turni a suo favore e ad Alice, collega al museo e novella coinquilina, era riuscito a restare accoccolato nella sua 'cuccia di lettura' con una tazza di cioccolata calda e cannella per due sabati consecutivi. Doveva aspettarselo che non sarebbe durato.  
Erano quaranta minuti che la rossa cercava di convincere l'amico ad uscire dalla propria stanza, possibilmente con qualcosa che non fosse uno di quei suoi orrendi maglioni extralarge addosso.  
"Remus, uscire può farti solo bene. Ti prometto che non ti porto a ballare ma almeno scendi a bere qualcosa."  
"Così dopo mi trascini in qualche locale e _casualmente_ incontriamo qualche tuo compagno di corso che vuole presentarmi un suo amico? Passo."  
"Viene anche Alice! Avanti! Sai che non cercherei mai di farti abbordare da qualcuno con lei vicino!"  
A quelle parole, la ragazza minuta seduta sul divano ad allacciarsi i sandali guardò la coinquilina confusa.  
"Va bene." si arrese Remus aprendo la porta, puntando poi l'indice a mezzo centimetro dagli occhi della rossa, "Ma se domani al lavoro sembro uno zombie ricordati: so dove vivi e come vendicarmi."  
  
***  
  
Svegliarsi la mattina successiva alle sei fu quasi un trauma. Per poco non aveva buttato la sveglia contro il muro e nel tentativo di raggiungere il bagno incolume aveva sbattuto contro la porta, sia della camera che del bagno, ed era inciampato circa tre volte nella moquette del corridoio.  
Quel giorno al museo gli avevano affidato la guida della gita di una classe di bambini delle elementari e manco si ricordava quale fosse il proprio cognome. Lily gliel'avrebbe pagata. Eccome se gliel'avrebbe pagata!  
Prima di tutto poteva scordarsi la salsa di soia e le sue amate tisane come minimo per un mese, per non parlare di quelle fette di cheesecake della pasticceria in fondo alla strada.  
La tradizione vuole che ad ogni visita guidata si accodi al gruppo qualche genio, come fosse semplice confondersi tra una ventina di bambini alti un metro e un tappo! Ai tre ragazzi infiltrati però non sembrava importare molto degli sguardi taglienti che Remus lanciava loro. Dopo un paio di sale il ragazzo con gli occhiali e i capelli impossibili disse qualcosa agli amici e si allontanò insieme a quello bassetto. Il ragazzo dai capelli legati continuò a fissarlo insistentemente per poi esordire con un palese occhiolino.  
Con un sospiro seccato lo ignorò, concentrandosi sull'esposizione dei quadri a quei ragazzini per nulla interessati. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno cercava di fare il brillante e attirare l'attenzione; alla fine aveva capito che la cosa migliore da fare era ignorarli bellamente.  
A fine turno si accasciò sulla panca all'interno della biglietteria. Davanti a lui Alice accoglieva gli ospiti e dispensava biglietti e cartine, fresca come una rosa.  
"Come fai? Ti sei alzata al mio stesso orario e hai bevuto forse anche più di me ieri."  
"Non ci vuole molto a bere più di te."  
In quel mentre uno degli stagisti si affacciò alla porta, porgendo un portafoglio di pelle nera.  
Non sarebbe stato il suo compito ma dato che ormai in quel museo era conosciuto come 'il buon sammaritano', accettò di occuparsi della restituzione dell'oggetto.  
"Dovremmo tenere aperto più del solito, compilare scartoffie, chiamare il proprietario, puoi occupartene tu vero? Abbiamo già tante cose a cui pensare."  
Morale della storia: ci pensa Remus.  
  
Una volta a casa aprì il portafoglio rovinato per cercare un minimo indizio sul suo proprietario. In una tasca trovò un bigliettino con segnato un numero con un nome.  
Chi diavolo si tiene segnato il proprio numero di cellulare? Forse era un malato di Alzheimer o qualcosa del genere. Gli mancava solo un vecchietto con la memoria di un comodino tra le sue conoscenze.  
Senza perdere altro tempo scrisse:  
  
19:40 - _Gentile signor Black, la informo della perdita del suo portafoglio oggi al museo St. Brutus. L'oggetto in questione è ora sotto la mia custodia. Venga pure a ritirarlo al museo appena le è comodo._  
_Lupin Remus_  
  
Non passò molto tempo che arrivò la risposta:  
  
19:44 - **Grazie, domani passerò al museo.**  
  
Fu molto più semplice del previsto. O, almeno, così pensava. A mezzanotte, interrompendolo dalla lettura del suo libro, cosa che era costata la vita a non poche persone, gli arrivò un secondo messaggio.  
  
00:01 - **Scusi la domanda poco usuale, potrebbe guardare nella tasca esterna del mio portafoglio? Ci dovrebbe essere un foglietto con sopra scritto una cifra. Me la scriverebbe?**  
  
'Ok, questo è strano...'  
Eseguendo comunque la richiesta del signor Black cercò nel portafoglio nero e trovò il foglietto.  
  
00:01 - _12$._  
Scrisse tagliando corto.  
  
Inevitabilmente nella sua mente si crearono le possibilità più disparate sul perché di quella cifra. Forse il signor Black era un negoziante? O forse un malavitoso? E se fosse stato un corriere della droga? Lo avrebbero messo in mezzo per interrogarlo fosse successo qualcosa, solo per aver trovato il suo numero sul cellulare di uno spacciatore? Come l'avrebbe spiegato a sua madre?! Che ne sarebbe stato della sua carriera?! Chi si sarebbe mai fidato di un professore che aveva un mafioso drogato tra le sue conoscenze?!  
  
00:02 - **Non si faccia strane idee, sono i soldi che devo al mio coinquilino.**  
  
Non rispose, anche se si sentì decisamente sollevato.  
  
***  
  
Il giorno dopo non si presentò nessuno a reclamare il portafoglio smarrito. Stava per telefonare al signor Black quando questo gli scrisse.  
  
18:20 - **Ha mai desiderato uccidere qualcuno? No perché penso che il mio coinquilino non arriverà a questa sera. Questo per dirle che oggi non riuscirò a venire a ritirare il portafoglio. La prego non mi rubi i soldi.**  
  
18:21 - _Punto uno: non penso sia furbo da parte sua rivelarmi certi suoi istinti, nel caso di una futura e, da che ho capito, probabile indagine su un omicidio. Punto due: non me ne farei molto di 12$._  
  
18:21 - **La prego non mi denunci. Mi creda, mi sarebbero grati in molti per l'omicidio del mio amico. Non sfotta le mie 12$! Sono una cifra del tutto rispettabile!**  
  
18:22 - _Come desidera. Domani però non sono di turno al museo. Dovrà aspettare il 13._  
  
Senza ricevere risposta si incamminò verso casa.  
Stava per prenotare la cena per sé, Alice e Lily quando il cellulare trillò di nuovo.  
  
19:45 - **Sei una delle guardie del museo?**  
  
19:48 - _Come prego?_  
  
19:48 - **Continuare a darti del lei era stancante. Dato che terrai il mio portafoglio ancora per un giorno mi sembrava una buona idea fare conoscenza.**  
  
19:49 - _Cosa mi dice che lei non è uno psicopatico? O un vecchio maniaco bavoso?_  
  
19:50 - **E con questo capisco che sei giovane, oltre che paranoico. Più o meno di 25 anni?**  
  
19:51 - _Risponderò solo in presenza del mio avvocato._  
  
19:52 - **Ok, inizio io. Sirius, 22 anni, meraviglioso essere umano, coinquilino di due piaghe.**  
  
Con uno sbuffo stizzito poggiò il cellulare sul banco della cucina e non lo degnò più di uno sguardo.  
I casi erano due, o quel Sirius Black era un adescatore di povere vittime di Dio-solo-sa-cosa, o un tizio davvero molto spensierato.  
Dopo un po' udì l'arrivo di un ennesimo sms, continuò a ignorare il telefono; ma quando questo trillò per la terza volta si arrese a leggere i messaggi, più per esasperazione che per altro.  
  
20:10 - **Non si gioca così sai?**  
  
20:20 - **Seriamente, non prendertela. Mi annoiavo e non pensavo di fare nulla di male. Tutto quello che ho detto è vero.**  
  
Prendendolo di sorpresa Lily gli rubò l'oggetto e lesse i messaggi, guardandolo poi con un sorriso malizioso. Remus gli puntò contro un dito minaccioso, passando lo sguardo da lei al cellulare.   
"Non-osare!"  
Dandogli le spalle e fuggendo nella propria camera Lily cominciò a muovere nevroticamente le mani sulla tastiera. Il ragazzo le corse dietro e, dopo un'ardua battaglia in cui Lily si ritrovò stesa con le testa sotto il letto mentre Remus cercava di mordergli un polpaccio, riuscì a riconquistare il proprio telefono. Fortunatamente il messaggio "Remus Lupin, stessa età, il resto posso raccontartelo stasera se vuoi ;->" non era stato inviato.  
Con un sospiro di sollievo lo cancellò e scrisse al suo posto:  
  
20:25 - _Lupin. Guida e guardiano part-time. Inquietato e a disagio._  
  
20:26 - **Lupin. Ho già sentito questo cognome... Eri la guida di ieri?**  
  
Uno stalker?!  
  
20:26 - _Probabile...?_  
  
20:27 - **Quello dei bambini...**  
  
20:29 - _La cosa si fa inquietante._  
  
20:30 - **Sono quello dell'occhiolino, quello che hai guardato schifato.**  
  
20:31 - _Oh. E' una cosa che fai spesso? Fare gli occhiolini alla gente?_  
  
20:31 - **Quando ne vale la pena, sì. Oh... siamo passati al "tu"?**  
  
Quindi era solo un cascamorto?  
  
20:32 - _Fammi indovinare. Tra i tuoi amici sei quello che ci prova col mondo e si becca le malattie veneree._  
  
20: 33 - **Hey! Ti ho fatto un complimento!**  
  
20:33 - _No. Mi hai infastidito sul mio posto di lavoro. Ma questa volta farò finta di niente solo perché ho il tuo portafoglio in mano e ho appena trovato una foto compromettente._  
  
20:34 - **Oddio... qual è?**  
  
20:34 - _Stai molto bene col rossetto rosa. Ma secondo me ti dona di più il color corallo, se vuoi la mia coinquilina te lo può prestare._  
  
20:35 - **Grazie, può sempre tornare utile.**  
21:04 - **Senti... Io la butto lì... Ma se ci incontrassimo tipo domani sera per il mio portafoglio? Non so più chi sono senza i miei documenti.**  
  
"Dì di sì." Commentò semplicemente la rossa azzannando un raviolo al vapore.  
"Non posso incontrare uno così a caso Lily!"  
"Non è a caso." disse Alice, mentre lei e la coinquilina studiavano la foto del ragazzo vestito da prostituta svedese. "Gli devi restituire il suo portafoglio."  
"E chiunque sia così… _così_ con addosso tutto quel trucco non può che essere un gran pezzo di gnocco." constatò Lily col tono di chi avrebbe sbattuto un martelletto in tribunale, solo avesse potuto.  
"Tu non dovresti pensare a quel tizio che viene sempre a trovarti da Starbucks? Quello delle margherite?"  
"Quello non fa che fissarmi per tutto il pomeriggio! Giuro, se domani lo ritrovo allo stesso tavolo a farmi di nuovo la radiografia con quello sguardo ebete e in mano la margheritina gli sputo nel caffè!"  
"E' adorabile! Quanti ragazzi ci sono che regalano fiori al giorno d'oggi?" chiese sarcastica la mora, prendendo un morso dell'involtino primavera di Remus.  
"Se volesse fare colpo dovrebbe lasciarmi la mancia, non un fiore striminzito."  
"Da quando sei diventata così cinica?" chiese il ragazzo allagando con la salsa agrodolce i propri ravioli, "Fino a un paio di anni fa saresti impazzita per una cosa del genere."  
"Da quando ho capito che coi fiori non ci paghi le bollette."  
  
***  
  
08:00 - **Sto ancora aspettando una risposta...**  
  
08:05 - _E io stavo dormendo. Giorno libero ti dice niente?_  
  
08:06 - **Percepisco un certo qual grado di acidità... non sei un tipo mattiniero, eh?**  
08:18 - **Capito. A dopo.**  
  
11:20 - _No. Quando posso preferisco dormire fino allo sfinimento._  
  
11:23 - **Dormire fino allo sfinimento...? Dormi talmente tanto che sei stanco?!?**  
  
11:23 - _Hai presente quel fastidio allo stomaco che ti prende quando stai per troppo tempo a letto? Quell'esigenza di alzarti se no potresti impazzire?_  
  
11:24 - **Quindi... ti costringi alla pigrizia?**  
  
11:24 - _Pressappoco..._  
  
11:26 - **Quindi... per oggi? Mi restituisci la mia identità?**  
  
11:28 - _Ok. Facciamo... alle 20:30 allo Starbucks alla fine della via del museo?_  
  
11:29 - **Conterò i minuti da ora.**  
  
11: 30 - _No._  
  
***  
  
"Stai ancora flirtando col biondino del museo?!"  
Come risposta una pantofola zittì James colpendolo in fronte.  
"Lo prendo come un sì."  
"E tu ti sei deciso a parlare con la barista giù da Starbucks?"  
"Non mi pare si stesse parlando di me. Peter, dammi una mano."  
"SE NON STATE ZITTI TUTTI E DUE APRO IL GAS E CHIUDO LE FINESTRE!"  
"Come osi parlare così a tua madre?!?" Si portò una mano al petto James.  
Il ragazzo dal viso tondo come una luna piena si accasciò sulla pila di libri aperti che aveva davanti, "Vi prego. Devo riuscire a superare almeno un esame questo semestre. Non mi sembra di chiedervi il mondo!"  
James continuò a guardare scioccato l'amico, "E dire che l'avevamo educato con tanto impegno..."  
"Sono le brutte compagnie che lo contagiano." lo assecondò con poca attenzione Black.  
"Scommetto che si droga."  
"Almeno condividesse!"  
Sirius rilesse gli ultimi messaggi col 'Lupin' del museo con aria soddisfatta. Riusciva sempre a ottenere un appuntamento con chi voleva. Certo, la perdita del portafoglio era stato un colpo di fortuna non da poco ma erano cose che gli capitavano. Ogni tanto adorava essere se stesso.  
  
***  
  
"Vuoi andare all'appuntamento con QUEL maglione?"  
Chiese Lily indicando i motivi ricamati del pullover di Remus.  
"Per la quinta volta, non è un appuntamento. Gli restituisco il portafoglio e scrocco una cioccolata."  
"Ad ogni modo quel maglione non lo metti. Non puoi presentarti a qualcuno con un maglione coi conigli che saltano le carote!"  
"Guardami." la provocò il ragazzo avviandosi verso le porta di casa con le braccia aperte, "Guardami mentre mi allontano col mio splendido maglione addosso!" e detto ciò si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
I maglioni extralarge di Remus erano sempre stati un punto d'attrito tra lui e Lily. Secondo lei sarebbe dovuto passare al massimo alle felpe. Lupin, invece, li adorava; erano così morbidi e caldi. Non aveva mai bisogno di una giacca quando li indossava ed erano oggettivamente belli. Certo, alcuni non avevano fantasie convenzionali, come quello che si era comprato il natale precedente insieme ad Alice, pieno di teste di renne e fiocchi di neve. L'80% del suo armadio era praticamente composto da maglioni e camicie di flanella, amava la sensazione che i tessuti soffici gli lasciavano sulla pelle.  
  
"Hipster. Lo sapevo."  
Una voce bassa e volutamente roca gli fece alzare lo sguardo dalle proprie scarpe. Davanti a lui il ragazzo dai capelli scuri raccolti in un... qualcosa di molto spettinato lo fissava con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. Teatralmente scese dalla grande moto su cui lo stava aspettando e gli andò incontro col casco sotto braccio.   
"Sirius Black, immagino."  
"Lupin del museo?"  
Il tono sfrontato e lascivo con cui quel ragazzo gli parlava faceva desiderare a Remus di lanciargli il portafoglio e andarsene il più lontano possibile, o scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. Con un sospiro d'esasperazione prese il portafoglio del moro dalla tasca dei pantaloni e glielo porse tendendo il braccio.  
"Quanta fretta!" sghignazzò l'altro afferrando l'oggetto, aprofittandone per sfiorargli la mano, "Posso offrirti qualcosa con la bellezza dei miei ritrovati dodici dollari?"  
"Solo se prometti di smetterla di fare il marpione."  
Sorridendo il moro parve rilassarsi, "Di solito funziona..."  
"Non ci credo."  
Mentre rispondeva Remus aveva già aperto per metà la porta del locale. A Sirius sfuggi un secondo sorriso rilassato.  
Prima di sedersi di fronte all'altro ragazzo il moro si fermò al bancone, guardando il suo accompagnatore in attesa dell'ordine.  
"Cioccolata al caramello."  
Una volta tornato al tavolo con gli ordini, Sirius guardò Lupin con aria soddisfatta. "Dunque," riprese il castano dopo un sorso alla sua cioccolata, "come facevi a sapere che ero io? Rifiuto di credere che ti ricordassi di me."  
"Te l'ho detto." rispose Black guardandolo negli occhi sfacciato, "Ne vale la pena- no dai!" scoppiò in una risatina nervosa vedendo che l'altro si era alzato per andarsene.  
"Perché non riesci a riderci sopra?"  
"Perché non mi piacciono i cascamorti." dopo qualche istante di silenzio si sedette di nuovo, "Sappi che resto solo per la cioccolata."  
"Senti... ho sbagliato. Mi piaci e pensavo che iniziare a flirtare in modo diretto fosse la cosa giusta. Mi sbagliavo. Capisco se non vuoi uscire con me o altro ma-"  
"Manco ti conosco!"  
"Appunto... ma possiamo almeno provare a essere amici? Mi piacerebbe..."  
Dopo qualche secondo passato ad analizzare il volto del moro, Remus cedette.  
"Non è un altro metodo di abbordaggio, vero?"  
"No, te lo giuro."  
"Ok." di scatto gli porse la mano aperta, "Remus Lupin. 22 anni. Studente e guida/guardiano part-time al museo."  
Sirius afferrò la mano tesa e la scosse piano, sulle sue labbra sempre l'eterno sorriso che, per chissà quale motivo, spinse Lupin a ricambiare.  
"Remus." ripeté il moro quasi sovrappensiero.  
"Sirius."  
  
***  
  
00:14 - **Ti sei mai fermato a pensare come chiameresti un potoo se l'avessi?**  
  
00:14 - _Ci siamo appena conosciuti, non penso ci sia tra noi ancora abbastanza confidenza per i discorsi da brillo._  
  
00:15 - **Non sono brillo, non abbiamo neanche la birra in casa da due giorni (cosa per cui qualcuno dovrà morire). Non hai chiesto cosa è il potoo!**  
  
00:15 - _So cos'è il potoo._  
  
00:16 - **Sei solo la terza persona che conosco che sa cos'è!**  
  
00:16 - _Come si fa a non conoscere una cosi nobile e maestosa creatura?!_  
  
00:18 - **SPOSAMI!**  
  
00:18 - _Nah... troppa organizzazione... troppa fatica..._  
  
00:19 - **Dimenticavo la tua pigrizia autoimposta...**  
  
00:45 - _Ok, sono appena tornato a casa e ho scoperto che la mia coinquilina ha fatto una copia della tua foto del portafoglio e l'ha attaccata sul frigo. Giuro che non lo sapevo!_  
  
00:46 - **Se vuole l'autografo basta chiedere.**


	2. Disney

Nel giro di tre mesi Remus e Sirius avevano adottato un alpaca di nome Carlotta, organizzato un attentato alla sede dei servizi pubblici della città e ucciso per tre volte James e una volta Lily.  
Remus non se lo aspettava ma parlare con Sirius era facile e faceva passare il tempo in un batter d'occhio.  
Avevano appena finito di scriversi quando Lupin, alzando gli occhi dal cellulare, se lo ritrovò davanti nella hall del museo.  
"Sorpresa?" sorrise il moro poggiandosi al muro accanto alla sedia sulla quale stava seduto Remus per sorvegliare la sala.  
"Qual buon vento?"  
"Questa sera al pub sotto casa mia fanno degli sconti per l'anniversario dell'apertura." spiegò porgendogli un volantino stropicciato, "Ti va di fare un salto?"  
"Non sono molto tipo da pub e cose così..."  
"Lo so, nulla batte un buon libro letto su un cuscino morbido sotto un filo di luci natalizie attaccate al muro anche in estate e il rumore della pioggia nelle orecchie. Ma potresti farci un pensierino..."  
"Chiederò alle mie amiche se vogliono fare un salto."  
"Musica per le mie orecchie." Scherzò Sirius dandogli una spallata, "A stasera allora." concluse allontanandosi.  
"A stasera _forse_!" lo corresse Lupin mettendosi il volantino in tasca, concedendosi un mezzo sorriso che cercò subito di nascondere alla donna che lo osservava poco distante.  
  
Per Lily fu come essere stata invitata a un party a casa della regina Elisabetta.  
"Il mio bambino che chiede di uscire! Mi sto commuovendo!" continuava a ripetere asciugandosi finte lacrime dagli occhi.  
"Giuro che se non la smetti ti chiudo dentro!" La minacciò per l'ultima volta Remus prima di uscire di casa.  
Entrati al Pub Remus riconobbe subito Sirius, nonostante fosse di spalle. Si incamminò verso di lui quando Lily lo fermò, afferrandolo brutalmente per un braccio e nascondendosi dietro di lui cominciando a mormorare "ohDioohDioohDio..."  
"Cosa c'è?!" chiese seccato mentre Alice si guardava in giro per capire a cosa fosse dovuto lo scatto dell'amica.  
"Il tizio delle margherite! E' qui!"  
"Qui?! Dove?" domandò l'altra prendendo a guardarsi in giro con rinnovata foga, mettendosi sulle punte.  
"E' il tizio con gli occhiali che parla con belli capelli là in fondo."  
"Ho una brutta notizia. Belli capelli è Sirius. Ciao Sirius." salutò Remus appena l'amico gli fu davanti.  
"Ciao! La... Tua amica...?"  
"Sirius Lily, Lily Sirius. E questa invece è Alice."  
La rossa cercò di darsi un tono, poggiando con finta nonchalance un braccio alla spalla di Remus, mentre stringeva la mano al moro.  
Dietro Sirius, James prese a camminare a un metro da terra quando Lily gli strinse la mano, fingendo di non averlo riconosciuto.  
"Prendete qualcosa da bere?"  
Annuendo, Remus lo seguì al bancone.  
"Non sapevo che la rossa di Starbucks fosse tua amica."  
"Lily? La conosci?"  
"James ha una cotta per lei da tipo un anno! Non possiamo uscire senza che lui faccia una capatina per vedere se è in servizio. E' ridicolo."  
"Secondo me è carino. Anche il fatto di lasciarle delle margherite"  
"Rubate dal giardino della nostra vicina."  
"E' un bel gesto. Anche se Lily non lo sopporta."  
Sghignazzando, Sirius porse a Remus la birra piccola da lui ordinata. Voltandosi per tornare dagli altri vide Alice parlare col suo fidanzato Frank, probabilmente gli aveva scritto di raggiungerla lì. Ciò voleva dire che Lily era sola con Mr. Margherita e l'altro amico di Sirius. Sentendo il sadismo farsi largo in lui, fermò Sirius.  
"Lasciamo Lily e il tuo amico soli per un po', tanto devo vendicarmi di una cosa."  
Allargando il suo perenne sorriso, Sirius si avvicinò ad un tavolino appena lasciato libero.  
"Sinceramente, ha qualche speranza?"  
Remus arricciò il naso in un espressione poco convinta, "Di solito Lily è irremovibile sulle sue decisioni. Potrebbe aiutare il non provarci..."  
"Il... _non_ provarci?"  
"Sì. Andare comunque a salutarla ma senza mostrarle quanto ci tiene. E basta con le margherite. Lily è una ragazza fantastica ma ogni tanto ha bisogno di perdere una cosa per capire se ci teneva. Scommetto quanto vuoi che tempo una settimana e sarà lei a salutarlo per primo."  
"Una cena?" lanciò la scommessa Black, tendendogli la mano destra.  
"Al ristorante giapponese in centro." Accettò il castano ricambiando la stretta.  
Il moro trattenne la mano di Remus, cominciando a giocherellare gentilmente con le sue dita. Lupin rimase quasi ipnotizzato dal modo in cui le loro mani si muovevano, quelle di Sirius erano fresche e sicure; ma non per questo avrebbe ceduto.  
"Mi sembrava di averti detto di smetterla di provarci." constatò semplicemente Remus, senza però ritirare la mano.  
"E a me sembrava di averti detto che mi piaci; e non mi hai mai vietato di provarci. Mi hai fatto intendere che odi i cascamorti."  
"Non è la stessa cosa?"  
Le mani di Sirius si fermarono e, senza esitazioni e senza sfiorare nuovamente quelle di Remus, tornarono a stringere il boccale di birra del loro proprietario. Alzando lo sguardo sul ragazzo che gli stava davanti, Remus vide il volto dell'altro senza sorriso. Guardava dall'altra parte del locale, alle sue spalle, qualsiasi posto pur di non incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo con lui. Un piccolo senso di colpa colpì Lupin che sentì il bisogno di chiarirsi; era vero che non voleva che Sirius ci provasse con lui ma come amico gli piaceva.  
"Non volevo offenderti."  
"Tranquillo. Raggiungiamo gli altri?"  
Stranamente non si sentì sollevato.  
  
***  
  
10:03 - Gli hai detto qualcosa, confessa!  
  
10:05 - _Buongiorno anche a te Lils! Hai trovato i pancake avanzati da ieri nel frigo?_  
  
10:05 - Sì, erano buonissimi <3 Non evitare il discorso!  
  
10:06 - _Non so neanche di cosa stai parlando!_  
  
10:06 - Il tizio delle margherite, l'amico del tuo amico! Cosa gli hai detto?  
  
10:07 - _Non gli ho detto nulla! Da dove è spuntata questa cosa poi? Ci siamo visti più di 5 giorni fa!_  
  
10:07 - E' la terza volta che viene qui e non si è vista l'ombra di una margherita! Non è rimasto a fissarmi inebetito ed è riuscito a mettere in fila più di due parole in modo che formassero una frase di senso compiuto! Deve per forza essere colpa tua!  
  
10:08 - _Ero con te per tutto il tempo in cui ci ho parlato!_  
  
10:37 - Remus, sembra simpatico COSA FACCIO?!?  
  
Rifiutandosi di rispondere all'amica, scrisse invece a Sirius.  
  
10:39 - _Penso qualcuno mi debba una cena al giapponese..._  
  
Due ore dopo, mentre si avviava verso il supermercato, pensando a cosa mangiare per pranzo (probabilmente avrebbe optato per un panino qualsiasi), Sirius non aveva ancora risposto. Gli venne il dubbio che fosse ancora arrabbiato per quello che era successo al pub. Forse avrebbe potuto spiegarsi meglio... Forse Sirius non voleva provarci per davvero, forse era semplicemente fatto così, forse flirtava con tutti incondizionatamente...  
I suoi pensieri vennero bruscamente interrotti da un paio di figure indistinte che gli sfrecciarono accanto, scompigliandogli i capelli per via dello spostamento d'aria, e di una terza che lo afferrò per un polso costringendolo a una corsa assassina.  
Guardando chi lo stava rapendo quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo... Quasi...  
"Sirius! Cosa cazz-"  
"Dopo! Corri!"  
Afferrando saldamente la mano del moro assecondò quella corsa sfrenata per quasi due isolati.  
Entrati in un vicolo Remus si accasciò contro il muro di mattoni, fulminando Sirius in attesa di spiegazioni.  
"E con questo” cominciò a ridere James mentre al suo fianco Peter cercava di respirare da persona normale, “l'elenco di locali in cui non possiamo più entrare sono quattro!"  
"Cos'avete fatto? Quattro?!"  
"Ti pare un prezzo onesto 5$ per un espresso?" chiese sarcastico Sirius.  
"Fatemi indovinare, siete scappati senza pagare?"  
I sorrisi orgogliosi che i ragazzi gli riservarono placarono ogni suo dubbio.  
"Perché sono dovuto venire anche io?!"  
"Perché dovevo rispondere al messaggio. E James voleva ringraziar-" la risposta di Sirius venne stroncata dal ragazzo con gli occhiali che si appese al collo di Lupin ringraziandolo come non ci fosse un domani.  
"Stamattina mi ha salutato senza avermi guardato come fossi uno una cimice morta! Sei il mio nuovo migliore amico! Sirius fattene una ragione, sei stato spodestato."  
"Ricordati che non è lui a pararti il culo quando tua mamma chiede ' _cosa avete fatto questo fine settimana?_ ' e ' _mangi abbastanza verdure, vero?_ ' e non è lui a mettere in lavatrice la tua biancheria, tra parentesi: che schifo."  
"Sposandomi hai accettato di condividere con me la buona e la cattiva sorte."  
"Avvertimi quando inizia la buona allora!"  
Il violento brontolio che partì dalla pancia di Peter, seguito da quella di Remus, interruppe l'adorabile battibecco delle due comari. Remus propose di spostare il teatrino a casa sua, così da poter mangiare. Dopo aver distrutto i sogni di James rivelandogli la triste realtà (Lily era a lezione) si avviarono verso ‘Il Covo’, come presero a chiamarlo Sirius e l'amico occhialuto.  
  
"Il menù prevede panini al formaggio e zucchine cotte ieri." esordì Lupin poggiando la sporta del supermercato sul tavolo. Fare la spesa con Sirius e i suoi amici era stato come andare in gita con tre bambini.  
"Non sapevo esistessero cose biologiche!"  
"Sembra cartone, ma si mangia?"  
"Schiaffeggiamoci con la pita!"  
Cominciava a capire le madri single che giravano per strada con sguardo perso nel nulla e istinti omicidi neanche tanto celati. Non facevano che chiedere di comprare prima questo poi quel cibo spazzatura; più di una volta Remus dovette riporre cose che si ritrovava nel carrello dopo avergli voltato le spalle per pochi secondi. Alla fine era riuscito a finire di fare la spesa solo dopo che li aveva cacciati fuori dal negozio.  
Il lato positivo fu che trasportarono loro l'acqua per tre piani di scale senza ascensore.   
" _Lei_ si siede su questi cuscini?" chiese James indicando il divano di fronte al televisore con aria mistica.  
"Tutti ci sediamo su quei cuscini..."  
Al ragazzo bastò per tuffarsi di pancia sul sofà, spodestando così Peter che cadde a terra.  
Senza dire nulla Sirius si sedette sopra la sua schiena e cominciò a gustarsi il suo panino, condito a dovere con maionese e ketchup. Con nonchalance Remus si unì a lui, accomodandosi sulle natiche del ragazzo steso che ancor non dava segni di ribellione. Quando, però, anche Peter si sedette sulle sue gambe, James cominciò ad accusare una certa pressione non indifferente.  
Poco dopo Alice tornò a casa e guardò confusa i ragazzi sul divano, intenti a commentare una puntata di Una Mamma per Amica.  
"Quanti siete lì sopra?" chiese non riuscendo a collegare le voci al numero di persone.  
"Quattro." Rispose Remus, subito corretto da James:  
"Fai tre e mezzo."  
Zittendolo, Sirius cominciò a saltellargli sulla spina dorsale con aria soddisfatta e compiaciuta.  
Senza aggiungere altro la ragazza si chiuse in camera, per poi uscirne con indosso un adorabile vestito a fiori.  
"Qualcuno ha un appuntamento?" chiede Remus con un piccolo sorriso.  
Arrossendo Alice si aggiustò una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, dicendo che Frank l'aveva invitata a pranzo fuori coi suoi genitori e non le sembrava carino andarci coi vestiti da lavoro. Con un pollice alzato e un occhiolino, Sirius esordì con: "Stendili dolcezza!"  
Raggiungendo i livelli di rossore di un Pomodoro maturo, Alice uscì di casa.  
"A proposito di appuntamenti..." riprese poi voltandosi verso Remus, "A quando la nostra cenetta?"  
"Sabato sera?" propose l'altro con una lieve scrollata di spalle.  
"Sabato lavoro... Domenica?"  
Annuendo mentre dava un morso al proprio panino, Remus realizzò di conoscere ancora così poco di Sirius da non sapere neanche che lavoro facesse.  
"Che lavoro fai?" chiese quindi innocentemente. Sotto di lui James cominciò a sghignazzare, seguito da Peter.  
"Impiegato." tagliò corto Black guardando altrove.  
Senza preoccuparsi di mostrarsi poco convinto Lupin annuì un paio di volte, prima di riprendere a mangiare.  
  
Sirius era in ritardo. Remus stava aspettando al tavolo da loro prenotato da circa un quarto d'ora e di Black manco l'ombra. Provò a telefonargli ma non ricevette risposta, idem per i messaggi.  
Con la bellezza di venti minuti di ritardo, il moro si palesò col fiatone, buttandosi sulla sedia davanti a Remus.  
“Scusa, scusa, scusa, scusa! Mi hanno trattenuto al lavoro per una ramanzina, ho quasi fatto a cazzotti con un cliente.”  
In un nulla l'irritazione che quei minuti spesi ad aspettarlo gli avevano fatto montare in corpo, sparirono senza che se ne accorgesse.  
"Non posso dire che la cosa mi stupisca più di tanto. Tutto a posto comunque?"  
"Sì, tutto risolto. Allora... hai già pensato cosa ordinare?"  
"Sì penso di essermi fatto un'idea nel tempo in cui ho aspettato vossignoria." commentò dando un'ultima occhiata al menù.  
"Non me la perdonerai mai?"  
"Non c'è nulla da perdonare. La vera domanda è: te la rinfaccerò sadicamente, compiacendomi del tuo imbarazzo, finché vivremo? Ovviamente sì."  
"Sei proprio un amico."  
La serata trascorse tranquilla, tra battute e aneddoti il tempo passava veloce e Remus si stupì quando si ritrovarono sotto casa sua. Era già mezzanotte e il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto alzarsi alle sette per andare all'università ma non era per nulla stanco e non aveva ancora voglia di dare la buonanotte all'amico.  
"Remus..." riiniziò Sirius dopo una risata dovuta a una delle tante battute, mentre l'altro apriva il portone, "Considerando che devo rivedere il mio metodo di abbordaggio e di flirtare... come devo comportarmi nel caso una persona mi piaccia... davvero tanto?"  
Senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi Lupin rispose semplicemente con un piccolo sorriso:  
"Normalmente. Non devi cambiare o atteggiarti solo per farti notare. Parla con lei, così come parli coi tuoi amici. Invitala fuori qualche volta ma senza poi aspettarti nulla o provarci. Se poi vedrai che ricambia... Allora fatti avanti, diglielo semplicemente, accettando qualsiasi risposta possa darti."  
"Sembra facile..."  
"In bocca al lupo." Augurò il castano con un occhiolino, prima di chiudersi il portone del palazzo alle spalle.  
  
"Allora?" gli chiese con un sorriso a trentadue denti Lily quando entrò in casa, "Vi siete divertiti?"  
"Mi hai aspettato alzata solo per spettegolare?"  
"E perché davano Dirty Dancing in tv. Racconta."  
La rossa si mise comoda a gambe incrociate da una parte del divano, dando poi piccole pacche al suo fianco, invitando l'amico a sedersi. Dalla propria camera si unì a loro anche Alice, “Pronta per la favola della buonanotte” disse.  
"E' andata bene." iniziò il ragazzo raggiungendo le amiche e sedendosi tra loro, "E' stato divertente, il cibo era buonissimo... Credo mi piaccia..."  
"Dopo aver trascorso l'ultimo mese e mezzo a scoraggiarlo?"  
"Parla quella che ha appena passato un'ora al telefono col ragazzo delle margherite." le ricordò Alice, zittita da Lily con un calcio della gamba.  
"Hai chiacchierato con James?" la guardò stupito e compiaciuto Remus.  
Come risposta la rossa scrollò le spalle e si mise a spulciare le foto del cellulare pur di non ammettere che forse, FORSE, James Potter poteva piacerle. Ma solo forse!  
  
La settimana successiva Lily tornò a casa dal suo turno con faccia seria non da lei. Inizialmente non volle dire all'amico cosa fosse successo da renderla così pensierosa, ma alla fine cedette.  
Sirius era andato da Starbucks quel pomeriggio, insieme ad una ragazza. E i loro atteggiamenti erano difficilmente equivocabili.  
Remus cercò di vietarsi di provare delusione. Dopotutto aveva rifiutato Sirius per ben due volte, non poteva pretendere che se ne stesse buono ad aspettare i suoi comodi. Non sarebbe stato Sirius. Non volle mostrarsi turbato di fronte a Lily, quindi rispose semplicemente: "Oh. Buon per lui!"  
Appena la ragazza si allontanò, ne approfittò per scrivere all'amico:  
  
19:26 - _Lily mi ha detto che ti ha visto in dolce compagnia oggi... è un segreto o si può sparlare?_  
  
19:30 - **Ti dà fastidio?**  
  
19:31 - _No! Perché dovrebbe? Hai messo in pratica i miei ottimi consigli?_  
  
19:32 - **Veramente no... E’ stata lei a chiedermi di uscire... Sicuro che non ti dà fastidio?**  
  
19:32 - _Perché? Mica siamo sposati... Dovresti chiedere il permesso a James... Lui cosa ne pensa? Non chiederà la separazione? Oddio! Chi si terrà Peter?_  
  
19:33 - **Io non lo voglio! Gli puzzano i piedi e dorme in mutande. Fidati, non è un bel vedere.**  
  
19:34 - _Ho un messaggio per James. Ha speranze FORSE!_  
  
19:35 - **Io non glielo dico! Chi lo regge poi?**  
  
*******  
  
Come previsto bastarono solo un paio di settimane, o poco più, perché James chiedesse un appuntamento vero e proprio a Lily, che accettò.  
"Cinque dollari che Lily gli molla una sberla prima che finisca la serata." Aveva sussurrato all'orecchio di Remus Sirius, mentre guardavano Lily sfrecciare come una trottola per l'appartamento, alla ricerca prima di un ciondolo, poi del rossetto, poi dei calzini ed infine del portafoglio.  
"Stessa cifra che finisce con un bacio." rilanciò il castano senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce.  
"Mi spieghi perché lui" chiese Lily indicando il moro spaparanzato sul divano, "E’ qui?"  
"Ha chiesto i biglietti in prima fila per lo spettacolo."  
"In più ho perso un'altra scommessa e devo offrire una cena preparata da moi al qui presente." Spiegò Black indicando l'amico.  
"So già che me ne pentirò."  
"Non dovresti stare con la tua ragazza il venerdì sera?"  
Alla domanda della rossa, Sirius rispose con una delle sue classiche alzate di spalle.  
Remus non si era minimamente posto il problema. Se Sirius voleva stare con la sua fidanzata poteva dirlo e avrebbero rimandato la cosa. Certo, ci sarebbe rimasto molto male ma non poteva pretendere di meritare più tempo con Sirius rispetto alla sua ragazza.  
Si era accorto tardi della splendida persone che il moro fosse in realtà e se ne pentiva, ma non per questo avrebbe rinunciato alla sua amicizia. Accettava quello che poteva avere senza lamentarsene, dopotutto era colpa sua e di nessun'altro.  
Era stato stupido e, col senno di poi, avrebbe approfittato di quei momenti in cui l'amico gli si avvicinava per ricambiarlo. Ogni tanto si scopriva a pensare come sarebbe stato baciarlo o sentiva la mancanza della mano del moro nella sua, delle sue dita affusolate che giocavano con le sue. Sirius gli piaceva e se ora era più interessato a lui come amico, sarebbe stato quello per lui.   
Quando suonò il citofono Lily trattenne un piccolo respiro, guardando poi tesa i ragazzi di fronte a lei.  
"Come sto?"  
"Sei adorabile."  
"Mi raccomando Evans," la guardò serio Sirius, "ho scommesso cinque dollari su un tuo schiaffo. Non deludermi. Va’ e torna vincitrice."  
Senza aggiungere altro la rossa uscì di casa.  
  
"Devo dartene atto. Sai fare delle insalate fantastiche."  
Ammise Remus prendendo un'altra abbondante forchettata dell'insalata 'quel-che-c'è-in frigo-buttacelo-dentro' di Sirius. Seduto davanti a lui il moro si inchinò teatralmente, tenendosi fermi i capelli con una mano per evitare finissero nel piatto.  
"Alice non torna stasera?" chiese poi a bocca piena.  
"È fuori con Frank, tornerà tardi."  
"Vuoi dirmi che guarderemo l'Esorcista in versione integrale da soli?"  
Remus ci mise qualche secondo per realizzare la cosa. L'Esorcista. Da soli. Era notte.  
"Hai davvero portato il dvd dell'Esorcista?"  
"Me l'avevi chiesto! Pensavo ci fosse anche Alice, avremmo potuto commentarlo sdrammatizzando tutto!"  
"Non si può sdrammatizzare l'Esorcista! Puoi farlo con Shining non con l'Esorcista! Cosa ti dice il cervello?"  
"Proviamo lo stesso magari ce lo ricordiamo più terrificante di quello che è in realtà, mi è capitato così con il Sesto Senso..."  
  
Dopo 20 minuti di film Sirius tuffò la faccia in mezzo ai cuscini urlando: "Spegnilospegnilo! Per l'amor di Dio UCCIDILO!!"   
Remus scattò in piedi, sbatté le ginocchia sul tavolino tra il mobile del televisore e il divano, ricadde sul sofà in modo scomposto con un lamento degno di un ubriaco dei peggiori bar di Caracas poi, finalmente, arrancò verso il lettore dvd e lo spense. Al piano di sopra qualcuno fece cadere qualcosa ed entrambi si lasciarono fuggire un gridolino che manco Paris Hilton sarebbe riuscita a eguagliare. Si guardarono per qualche istante in silenzio. Poi Remus azzardò:  
"Ho il dvd di Red e Toby."  
"Ti prego mettilo su!" e, mentre Lupin correva nella propria camera zoppicando, accendendo tutte le luci di casa, Sirius aggiunse: "Dimmi che hai anche La Sirenetta!"  
"Ho tutti i film Disney che vuoi." rispose il castano tornando in sala con tutti i propri dvd di cartoni animati in braccio.  
Lily li ritrovò così quando tornò a casa, intorno all'una di notte: rannicchiati l'uno contro l'altro con le mani che attingevano da una gigantesca terrina colma di pop-corn al cioccolato; Sirius con le lacrime agli occhi sui titoli di coda di Dumbo.  
"Non dirmi che gli devo altri cinque dollari!?" chiese incredulo il moro indicando la mano già tesa dell'amico.  
Diventando più rossa dei suoi capelli, Lily si rintanò nella propria camera, contemporaneamente la mano di Remus si riempì di soldi.  
"E' un piacere fare affari con te." Commentò mentre l'amico faceva partire la Bella e la Bestia.  
Non seppe quando esattamente ma ad un certo punto, probabilmente tra 'stia con noi' e la fuga di Belle, Remus chiuse gli occhi e crollò.  
Quando si risvegliò, cercando di muoversi e trovandosi i movimenti impediti da qualcosa, ritrovò il film di nuovo da capo, probabilmente ripartito da solo.  
Sirius stava straiato sopra di lui, col capo poggiato sul suo petto e il respiro regolare come quello di un bambino.  
Lentamente Remus portò le mani tra i capelli sciolti sulle spalle dell'amico e prese a giocarci, facendosi passare le lunghe ciocche tra le dita. Rimase incantato dalle lunghe ciglia scure che, improvvisamente, lasciarono posto alle iridi grigie screziate d'azzurro. Per Remus fu come essere trafitti da una stilettata di ghiaccio.  
Nel giro di un battito di ciglia, le labbra di Sirius furono sulle sue, gentili e decise presero a baciarlo e lui, in parte per il sonno che non lo aveva lasciato ancora del tutto e in parte perché semplicemente non pensava ci potesse essere altra cosa più bella al mondo, lo ricambiò, lasciando che la mano ancora tra i capelli scuri scendesse ad incorniciare il volto affusolato del moro.  
Ci pensò il clacson di un ignaro bastardo a far svegliare del tutto Lupin che, realizzando veramente ciò che stava succedendo, distanziò gentilmente l'altro.  
"Dovresti tornare a casa." iniziò con voce roca in un mezzo sussurro, "Domani hai un appuntamento. Devi essere riposato."  
Senza dire nulla Sirius si alzò, si mise le scarpe, prese la propria giacca di pelle e uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
  
Il giorno dopo non sentì Sirius. Né per telefono né via sms. Aveva il terrore di afferrare il cellulare e di scoprire un suo messaggio in cui gli diceva... Essenzialmente qualsiasi cosa. Sobbalzava ogni volta che il telefono squillava o vibrava e non accadeva solo col suo. Lily aveva messo la modalità silenziosa al terzo attacco di nervi dell'amico.  
La rossa avrebbe voluto godersi quel momento post-primo appuntamento semi-perfetto e post-primo bacio con uno dei "ragazzi più stupidi e adorabili del pianeta", invece doveva fare da baby-sitter a un Remus leggermente scosso tormentato dai sensi di colpa.  
"Remus, devi rilassarti. Se sei tanto preoccupato scrivigli tu per primo!"  
"Forse è con la sua fidanzata, non mi pare il caso..."  
"Ma quale fidanzata?! Fosse una cosa seria non avrebbe pomiciato con te sul divano!"  
"Cielo... Hai ragione..." proprio quando la rossa pensava si fosse ripreso... "Sono uno sfascia-famiglie!"  
"Non hanno una famiglia!"  
"Uno sfascia-relazioni altrui! Dovrei solo seppellirmi in una buca nell'argilla e restarci dentro a autocommiserarmi con fuori piantato un cartello con scritto 'attenzione! Brutta persona che rovina le relazioni altrui!'"  
"Perché proprio nell'argilla?"  
"Perché non collassa come la sabbia e riesce a tenere la forma. Però forse è meglio la sabbia bagnata. Così entro nella buca finché è umida e, quando si asciuga mi seppellisce vivo! Sì è meglio la sabbia."  
Sfogando la frustrazione in un lungo e sentito sospiro esasperato, Lily si avvicinò all'amico rannicchiato sul proprio letto e prese a carezzargli i capelli.  
"Tu ti seppelliresti da qualche parte anche quando mangi l'ultima fetta di torta a una cena a casa dei miei. Non puoi risolvere tutto con un buco nel terreno e una pala. Non ti ha ancora scritto. E vabbè! Dagli tempo! Forse anche lui si trova mentalmente in tilt come te!"  
  
***  
  
18:27 - _Sirius mi dispiace. Non volevo creare casini, sopratutto non volevo e non dovevo mettermi tra te e la tua ragazza._  
  
18:31 - _Facciamo come se non fosse successo nulla, ok? Non deve per forza significare qualcosa... Può essere stato solo... che ne so... uno spasmo involontario delle nostre menti che dormivano ancora..._  
  
19:49 - _Sirius ti prego dì qualcosa._  
  
20:10 - **Vaffanculo.**


	3. Winnie the Pooh

Appena tornato a casa, la notte precedente, Sirius non riusciva a riprendere sonno. Continuava a pensare a Remus e a ricordare quanto fossero morbide le sue labbra e liscia la sua mano sul suo viso. Rimase steso sul letto con un sorriso enorme a illuminargli il volto per quasi tutto ciò che restava della notte.  
Quando al mattino incrociò James in cucina, si scambiarono lo stesso identico sorriso.  
"Allora?" chiese Black sedendosi sul tavolo, dove Peter stava consumando la sua solita lauta colazione.  
"Prima te."  
"No, prima te."  
"No no, prima te."  
"Basta che una delle due si decida, ragazze. Tra quaranta minuti devo essere in classe ma non voglio perdermi un dettaglio."  
"Ok." Iniziò James, "L'appuntamento è andato bene. Ho cacciato via un violinista e uno che vendeva rose ma a parte queste gaffe, qualche altra... Poteva andare peggio. Almeno ha riso molto e ha ammesso che le piacciono i ragazzi che la fanno ridere. Poi l'ho accompagnata a casa... E mi ha baciato."  
"Bisogna aprire lo spumante delle grandi occasioni!" Esultò Sirius sollevando al cielo la sua tazza di caffè.  
"E tu cuoricino con le gambe?" gli passò la parola Peter, dando un morso al proprio toast con la cioccolata.  
Sirius sollevò le spalle, "Non c'è molto da raccontare. Ci siamo addormentati sul divano, ci siamo svegliati, ci siamo baciati e mi ha cacciato via di casa. Con molta classe però."  
"Ti ha cacciato di casa?!"  
"Sì... Ha borbottato qualcosa su Sophie e sul fatto che stasera avevo un appuntamento." fece una pausa per concedersi un lungo sorso di caffè, "Oggi la mollo."  
"Così su due piedi?" ci rimase Peter.  
"Di che ti stupisci?" lo guardò per nulla sorpreso James, "Non è la prima volta che lo fa."  
"Non è una cosa seria e lo sa anche lei; era più una prova per vedere se riuscivo a staccarmi da Remus. Ma dato che ora non ce n'è più bisogno..."  
  
Come previsto lasciare Sophie non fu difficile. Anche per lei la loro relazione era più una cosa dettata dalla noia dello stare da soli che altro. Certo, Sirius le piaceva ma "avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualcuno di altrettanto carino".  
Se da una parte l'orgoglio virile di Sirius piagnucolava in un angolo per colpa delle parole della ragazza, dall'altra non vedeva l'ora di rivedere Remus. Ormai non poteva più accampare scuse, l'aveva baciato e gli era piaciuto, provava qualcosa per lui, se n’era accorto, cosa mai poteva fermarlo dall'uscire con lui ora?  
Ma se è vero che la fortuna è cieca è altrettanto vero che la sfiga ci vede da Dio. Appena arrivato al lavoro, infatti, Sirius si accorse di avere il cellulare completamente morto. Messo sotto carica nello spogliatoio iniziò il turno, sperando di trovare un qualsiasi messaggio da parte di Remus al suo ritorno.  
Una volta terminato il lavoro ed essere tornato al suo armadietto, ancora prima di togliersi il costume che lo faceva sudare perfino a gennaio, controllò il cellulare. Lo colpì un tuffo allo stomaco quando vide ben tre messaggi da parte di Lupin. Leggendoli, però, il sorriso pieno di speranze e aspettative che aveva avuto per quasi tutto il giorno, si spense.  
"Mi dispiace, facciamo come se non fosse successo nulla". Lo stava prendendo in giro?!  
Aveva aspettato quel momento per tutto il giorno... Per leggere quelle parole?  
Muovendo velocemente le dita sulla tastiera del cellulare scrisse un semplice e significativo "Vaffanculo" poi spense l'oggetto, lo infilò in tasca con stizza e, dopo essersi velocemente cambiato, uscì dallo spogliatoio a passo di carica.  
Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e l'unica cosa che poteva aiutarlo al momento era fare a botte. Non sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno.  
  
***  
  
23:30 - _Sirius è da voi per caso?_  
  
23:32 - Ciao Potter! E' un piacere sentirti! Ieri è stato un appuntamento splendido e mi fa piacere tu voglia ripetere l’uscita! Ecco, ti scriverei tutto questo se solo ti degnassi di salutare...  
  
23:32 - _Scusa Lily ma Sirius doveva aver finito il suo turno al lavoro circa tre ore e mezza fa e di solito scrive qualcosa quando rimane fuori o tarda..._  
  
23:33 - Oh... mi dispiace qui non c'è... è successo qualcosa?  
  
23:34 - _A parte quella cosa tra lui e Remus ieri notte (so che sai) penso di no... Oggi ha lasciato la ragazza con cui usciva ma l'ho sentito dopo ed era tranquillo... Anzi, pareva quasi saltare di gioia!_  
  
23:34 - L'ha lasciata? Per Remus??  
  
23:35 - _Suppongo di sì... E’ una cosa così scioccante?_  
  
23:37 - No... E’ solo che giusto questa mattina Remus si tormentava dandosi dello sfascia-coppie... Appena lo saprà si butterà dalla finestra...   
  
23:38 - _Prepara i tappeti elastici... Se sentite qualcosa chiamami... Potrebbe essere stato investito da un tir per quanto ne so! Appena lo vedo lo riempio di cazzotti!_  
  
23:39 - Ora che ci penso... prima Remus deve avergli scritto qualcosa, ma non so se gli ha risposto. Vado a chiedere a mr. Vergogna rinchiuso in camera.  
23:58 - Fossi in te andrei a cercarlo.  
  
00:17 - _E' tornato ora. Non so cosa sia successo ma fortunatamente al lavoro indossa una maschera che gli coprirà l'occhio nero..._  
00:23 - _Non vuole parlarne. E' LA PRIMA VOLTA IN QUASI DIECI ANNI CHE NON MI PARLA! COSA DEVO FARE??_  
  
00:26 - Per ora lascialo stare. Vieni domani da Starbucks, alle 16 stacco e parliamo della cosa.  
  
00:28 - _Grazie... buona notte Evans <3_  
  
00:30 - Niente cuoricini. Non farlo mai più. Buona notte Potter.  
00:54 - <3 (non ti ci abituare)  
  
***  
  
Non sentiva Sirius da ormai due settimane. Non si azzardava a scrivergli né tantomeno a chiamarlo.  
Qualcosa si era rotto tra loro e, anche se non sapeva cosa fosse esattamente, di certo non bastava una semplice scusa per rimettere tutto a posto. Ma davvero non riusciva a capire cosa volesse Sirius!  
Aveva ammesso i suoi errori e aveva accettato di dimenticare la cosa per permettergli di continuare a uscire con la sua ragazza, cos'altro si aspettava quel cretino? Che gli facesse i complimenti o qualcosa del genere?  
Era combattuto tra il volerlo prendere a cazzotti e sentire la sua mancanza. O meglio, gli mancava ma se se lo trovava davanti avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni. Un giorno a pranzo Alice gli chiese se lo amasse.  
"Non lo so." rispose, "Che mi piace sono sicuro, ma non so fino a che punto. Potrebbe essere amore... Forse... Probabilmente..." dopo qualche istante aggiunse con gli occhi lucidi, "E' il sentimento più forte che abbia mai provato fino ad ora. So solo questo."  
Quando per strada vedeva con la coda dell'occhio qualcuno con la giacca di pelle o sentiva il rombo di una moto, sobbalzava.  
Un pomeriggio Lily fece irruzione in camera sua mentre, per la prima volta dopo settimane, si stava godendo la lettura di uno dei suoi libri preferiti.  
"Domani verrai con me e James a Disneyland." decretò con voce imperiosa.  
"Non ho molta voglia di fare da terzo incomodo nel mio giorno libero..."  
"Tu verrai e basta."  
Dopodiché uscì dalla stanza a passo sicuro e soddisfatto.  
  
La mezzora di viaggio fino al parco fu uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della vita di Remus. Lily cercava di far interagire il suo migliore amico col proprio novello fidanzato ma senza grandi risultati. Capendo di dover usare la sua ultima arma, la rossa azzardò:  
"Sirius sarà contento di vedere che andiamo a trovarlo."  
Per Remus fu come una doccia gelata e bollente allo stesso tempo.  
"Come?"  
"Sì, ci vediamo là..."  
"Ok reggere la candela a voi due ma dover seguire anche Sirius e la sua ragazza no!"  
"L'ha mollata." tagliò corto James con tono duro, subito ripreso con una gomitata da Lily.  
"Ha fatto cosa?" si sporse verso i sedili anteriori con gli occhi spalancati.  
"L'ha lasciata due settimane fa. Non lo sapevi?"  
"No... Ma... Perché?"  
"Secondo te perché? Ascolta," provò a calmarsi il moro mentre cercava parcheggio, "Non ce l'ho con te per quello che è successo. Non lo sapevi e hai fatto ciò che ritenevi più giusto, peccato si sia dimostrata la scelta sbagliata."  
Dopo aver trovato un posto per l'auto, purtroppo non tanto vicino all'entrata, Potter si voltò verso di lui, "Tu non l'hai visto il giorno dopo che era stato da te. Era raggiante. Non so cosa tu gli abbia scritto di preciso, Lily non ha voluto dirmelo, ma la sera è tornato a casa con quasi quattro ore di ritardo e con un occhio nero. Non gli si poteva parlare e mi ha chiuso fuori dalla sua stanza. Non so se comprendi la gravità della cosa, l'ultima volta che mi aveva evitato avevamo tredici anni e gli avevo per sbaglio fatto scappare il criceto. Ho dovuto dormire sul divano per tre giorni!"  
Lily lo guardò stranita, "Vivevate insieme?"  
"Sì, i miei lo avevano tipo adottato ma non è questo il punto!" si voltò poi di nuovo verso Lupin, "Sei un bravo ragazzo e mi stai simpatico. Vorrei davvero essere tuo amico. Ma se ora non entri in questo parco e lo cerchi per chiarirvi, giuro che ti riporto a casa a calci in culo."  
Detto ciò uscì dalla macchina.  
Appena entrati James si avvicinò a Peter Pan, intento a intrattenere e firmare autografi a piccoli pirati, fatine e principesse.  
"Hey Peter! Mi sai dire dove trovo Winnie Pooh?"  
"Dovrebbe essere dalle parti del labirinto di Alice, salutamelo e digli che mi deve due vasi di miele!"  
Con un gesto della mano, con cui poi afferrò saldamente quella di Lily, James salutò l'attore e si incamminò verso la zona indicatagli.  
Poco dopo infatti intravidero l'enorme pupazzo intrattenere bambini e adulti posando goffamente per foto, salutando in video e dando falsi baci sul capo dei bambini.  
Remus si avvicinò piano all'orso con la maglietta rossa e, quando gli fu abbastanza vicino, si schiarì la voce. Quando Winnie si voltò verso di lui senza palesare la benché minima reazione, Lupin azzardò qualche altro passo verso di lui.  
"Penso di doverti delle scuse." iniziò guardandosi imbarazzato i piedi, "Quando ti ho scritto quelle cose... Non volevo ferirti. Pensavo di fare la cosa giusta nei tuoi confronti... E anche verso la tua ragazza. James mi ha detto che vi siete lasciati. Non che la cosa mi renda felice... beh, certo un po' felice lo sono ma non perché vi siete mollati! Deve essere stato brutto per voi." continuò mentre attorno a loro si riuniva una piccola folla di curiosi.  
In effetti doveva essere comica come situazione: un tizio che faceva la dichiarazione a Winnie the Poh. Sarebbero finiti su Youtube nel giro di due giorni.  
"Quello che voglio dire è che... non e vero che non è stato nulla. E' stato... non so esattamente cosa sia stato ma qualsiasi cosa fosse non era nulla; era molto. Per me lo era.  
So che ti ho sempre scoraggiato ma ora sono qui a chiederti scusa... E chiederti se tu vuoi dare a me una seconda possibilità."  
Dopo qualche istante, durante i quali Remus si accorse che Lily stava riprendendo tutto col cellulare, così come altre persone, la tensione cominciò a farsi insopportabile.  
"So che non dovresti dato che stai lavorando ma ti prego dì qualcosa. La gente non spegnerà le fotocamere finché questa cosa non avrà un epilogo e io ho già parlato quindi... Più che mettermi a fare un balletto idiota per intrattenerli non so che altro fare..."  
Ancora nulla.  
"Non vorrai farmi ballare sul serio? Posso fare qualcos'altro magari... Dimmi tu..."  
"Potresti ripetere l'intero discorso a me."  
La voce di Sirius lo colpì come la prima volta che l'aveva udita. Voltandosi lo vide con indosso il costume da Aladdin. Trovandoselo lì davanti e realizzando di aver parlato per tutto quel tempo ad uno sconosciuto con addosso un costume da orso gigante, Remus scoppiò a ridere.  
Non si era mai sentito più idiota e pensare a come dovessero vederlo le persone lì attorno e il poveretto nel costume di gomma piuma non faceva che procurargli ancora più risate.  
Con due falcate Sirius gli fu vicino. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, lasciando che i loro sorrisi diventassero uno.  
Remus ricambiò il bacio portando le mani dietro le spalle del moro in modo da trarlo a sé. Non interruppe il bacio nemmeno quando parte della folla cominciò ad applaudire e Winnie the Pooh finse di coprirsi gli occhi imbarazzato.  
Era diverso dal primo bacio che si erano scambiati. Il primo era lento, reso tale dal sonno e le loro bocche erano anch'esse addormentate, leggermente impastate e sapevano di pop-corn e cioccolato.  
Questo, invece, era intenso; non frenetico ma neanche calmo come il primo. Le loro lingue si rincorrevano e si cercavano e quando si trovavano era come se mille fuochi d'artificio esplodessero in loro e intorno a loro. Non c'erano sapori da riconoscere se non quelli delle rispettive bocche; il sapore di Sirius e quello di Remus.  
Non avrebbero voluto interrompere quel bacio per nulla al mondo; peccato che il corpo umano richieda di aria per sopravvivere.  
Quando si separarono rimasero vicini, lasciando che le loro fronti e i nasi si sfiorassero, scambiandosi piccoli accenni di baci, tra sorrisi e piccole risate.  
Senza allontanarsi da lui Sirius sussurrò: "Giapponese stasera?"  
Remus negò col capo, "Una delle tue insalate andrà benissimo."  
Dopo averlo nuovamente baciato, stringendolo a sé in modo che ogni parte del loro corpo combaciasse alla perfezione, Sirius si esibì in un profondo inchino per i presenti, seguito più timidamente da Remus.  
"Devo andare a spiegare al responsabile perché Aladdin ha smollato Jasmine. Ci vediamo stasera."  
"Alle sei da me."  
  
***  
  
16:47 - **Non sono stato licenziato!**  
  
16:48 - _Grazie al cielo!!_  
  
16:48 - **Ho comprato le noci, le nocciole e l'uvetta per l'insalata.**  
  
16:49 - _Mi vizi... io ho ritrovato il dvd di Shrek._  
  
_16:51 -_ **Osi tradirmi così? Dopo appena sei ore di relazione?!**  
16:52 - **Pensavo guardassimo "Aladdin"... o "Winnie the Pooh".**  
  
16:53 - _Non penso di riuscire più a guardare "Winnie the Pooh" con gli stessi occhi... a proposito, ricordami ti picchiare James. Con una spranga._  
  
16:54 - **Non è colpa sua, non gli avevo detto di aver fatto cambio turno con Alec, ma te lo ricorderò lo stesso e ti guarderò picchiarlo bevendo latte e menta comodamente seduto, per puro diletto.**  
16:55 - **E "Aladdin"?**  
  
16:57 - _Anche "Aladdin". Non lo vedrò più con gli stessi occhi._  
  
17:00 - **Devo sentirmi onorato?**  
  
17:01 - _Taci e muovi il culo._  
  
In quel momento suonò il campanello. Remus aprì il portone e si trovò davanti Sirius che subito gli afferrò il volto per un bacio veloce sulle labbra.  
"Sei in anticipo." constatò Lupin mentre l'altro si accomodava.  
"Non avevo voglia di aspettare a casa. A proposito, Lily è da noi con James e Peter."  
"Più cibo per noi!"  
Remus tornò al banco della cucina per tagliare le foglie di verza; dopo essersi liberato della giacca e del casco, Sirius lo raggiunse cingendolo per i fianchi.  
"Remus?"  
L'interpellato rispose con un mugolio rilassato.  
"Posso baciarti?"  
Con un sorriso che gli faceva risplendere gli occhi, Remus si girò verso di lui e lo baciò di nuovo. Un bacio rilassato durante il quale entrambi si presero tutto il tempo di studiarsi l'un l'altro.  
Passarono la serata a mangiare sul divano guardando la saga dell'orco verde finché, come la volta precedente, non si addormentarono l'uno sull'altro.  
Questa volta nessuno venne cacciato nel cuore della notte nonostante di baci ce ne furono più di uno.


End file.
